Histoire d'une moldue
by kaellouille
Summary: Emily débarque à Poudlard, au temps des maraudeurs bien sûr ;  elle est d'origine moldue et voit tout son petit monde chamboulé.  résumé un peu court certe, mais je reviendrais dessus quand j'aurais un peu plus avancé dans l'histoire...  OCxSiriusB, LEx


"- Gryffondor !"

En état de choc, Emily Adhara Engel reposa le choixpeau sur le tabouret à coté d'elle et s'avança en direction de la table qui l'acclamait à présent. "_c'est. pas. vrai._" ; elle n'en revenais pas ! Elle s'était attendu à toutes les maisons, mais pas celle-ci ! Enfin, pour être honnête, c'était surtout à Poufsoufle qu'elle s'était imaginée ; la maison des loyaux. Elle ne se sentais ni la ruse, ni l'ambition d'un Serpentard, et certainement pas l'intelligence de Serdaigle. Et Gryffondor ? Et bien le fait qu'elle puisse correspondre à cette maison ne lui avait tout simplement pas traversé l'esprit. "_Moi qui suis légèrement-à-peine-un-peu-beaucoup timide et réservée sur les bords... C'est carrément n'importe quoi là ! Non mais il faut être réaliste quand même ! D'après ce que j'avais compris la répartition n'était pas censée être une loterie, et maintenant je vais devoir vivre avec des amateurs d'adrénaline pendant les sept prochaines années ; si tout ce passe normalement_ ".

Emily se retourna un instant en direction du groupe de 1ères années qui attendaient encore d'être répartis et aperçu Lily Evans et Severus Rogue qui s'étaient avancés. Sans doute parce que Lily n'allait pas tarder à être appelée. Elle n'était pas à proprement parlé amie avec ces deux là, mais ils étaient les seuls autres élèves qu'elle connaissait et il était rassurant de pouvoir se raccrocher visuellement à un élément connu dans tout cet environnement étranger.

Emily ne connaissait absolument rien au monde de la magie avant de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, il y avait quelques semaines de cela. C'est Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui était venu la chercher quelques jours avant la rentrée, afin de lui faire découvrir un peu son nouvel univers. Il leur avait ainsi montré, à elle et sa famille, le chaudron baveur et l'accès au chemin de traverse et ses boutiques, toutes plus extraordinaire les unes que les autres. Elle était venu avec ses deux parents et sa petite sœur de 8 ans, Tess. Tess avait trois ans de moins qu'Emily, mais elle était sa copie absolument conforme. Même yeux bleus gris, même cheveux blond formant de larges boucles et, même corpulence assez menue. Plus tard, une fois arrivé à l'âge adulte, on les prendrait certainement pour des sœurs jumelles, mais pour l'instant, et pour quelques années encore, la différence d'âge entre elles était assez marquée. En découvrant tout un monde parallèle à celui qu'il connaissaient, ses parents avaient d'abord été un peu choqués au premier mais ils s'étaient bien vite adaptés à la situation et se montraient à présent fier de compter une sorcière dans leur petite famille et étaient même enjoué et très curieux.

Lily et Severus avaient fréquentés la même école moldue qu'Emily. Elle se dit qu'ils avaient dû se rapprocher pendant les vacances d'été car ils étaient restés scotchés ensemble depuis le début du voyage, jusqu'à l'arrivée dans la grande salle. Or Severus n'avait pas d'amis à l'école, et certainement pas Lily qui, elle, n'en manquait pas. On pouvait déjà voir qu'elle était très belle, la peau assez claire et des cheveux roux légèrement foncés mais malgré tout très flamboyant. Et puis elle était loin d'être timide. Severus lui était renfermé, maussade, et sont aspect négligé ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il était le "bizarre" de l'école, à commencer par son prénom. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre maintenant, Emily le savait car elle avait passé une partie du voyage dans leur compartiment. À un moment deux garçons dénommés Sirius Black et James Potter étaient passés les voir et avaient commencé à titiller ce pauvre Severus. Lily l'avait alors défendu avec morgue et les garçon avaient filés, mais avant ils avaient lancé un clin d'œil à Emily qui s'était jusque là faite discrète, comme à son habitude. Elle ne cautionnait pas entièrement l'attitude de James et Sirius, mais elle les avait trouvés plutôt sympathique et au moins on avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer avec eux. Après une petite demi-heure de réflexion elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait envie de les rejoindre, et qu'elle allait d'ailleurs le faire. Elle s'était surprise elle-même en se levant et Lily avait également haussé des sourcils étonnés avant de retourner à sa conversation.

Emily avait l'impression d'avoir changé depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Tout d'abord elle se sentait très seule ; elle laissait ses amis derrière elles. Non pas qu'elle en avait beaucoup mais là elle devait démarrer une nouvelle vie, loin d'eux, mais aussi de sa famille, et ses repères habituelles.

Emily avait donc retrouvé James et Sirius, et aussi rencontré Remus Lupin, un garçon beaucoup plus calme que les deux autres et d'un caractère assez proche d'elle, lui semblait-il.

En s'approchant de la table des Gryffondor elle aperçut Sirius qui lui faisait signe avec les autres et l'évidence la frappa alors. Peut-être que son caractère n'avait pas changé, mais s'était plutôt dévoilé de par ce qu'elle avait vécu et ressenti ces dernières semaines. Peut-être qu'effectivement Gryffondor était bien sa nouvelle maison.

Enfin arrivée à destination, elle marqua un léger temps d'arrêt, déglutit, pris une petite inspiration, et pris place à la table qui allait devenir la sienne pour les sept prochaines années.


End file.
